Nothing to lose
by Kalyppe
Summary: [ One Shot ] Après une trahison,l'Agent Kellerman n'a pu rien à perdre. Mais que faire quand son passé remonte à la surface? Vengeance ou fuite ? Que va choisir Kellerman ?


Sonnerie de téléphone ...

- Kellerman...

- Ravi d'entendre à nouveau votre voix Special Agent Kellerman

- Oh ... Bill Kim. Suis-je suis indispensable que cela ?

- Non mais je connais quelqu'un qui vous est indispensable...Elle vous a brisé le coeur n'est-ce pas ...Paul ??

Kim mit fin à la conversation avant que Kellerman ait pu répondre. Kim avait mis le doigt sur un sujet douloureux ...les sentiments. Un agent du FBI se doit d'en être dépourvu pour pouvoir garder la tête froide.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche... peut-être que l'eau pourrait laver sa honte d'être aussi faible. Sous le jet tiède, il se rememora tous ce qu'il s'était déroulé depuis l'évasion de Lincoln Burrows et les sept autres détenus de Fox River. Meurtres,enlèvements, trahisons ... Où était passé le Paul Kellerman qui défendait sa soeur face a leur mère hystérique ? Ce temps était bel et bien révolu ... Le FBI, The Company,Elle ..avaient fait de lui un homme vidé de tout sentiment a part celui de rage et de haine. Il n'y avait que sa soeur qui etait parvenu a adoucir son quotidien ... Après plus de quinze ans sans nouvelles, il avait gardé sa place de frère au fond de son coeur. C'était un soulagement... il avait pu exprimé tout ce qu'il ressentait envers vers, tout ce qu'il était devenu, sans difficultés.

En sortant de chez lui, son regard s'attarda sur une photo, une photo qui n'était pas la auparavent ..Lui allongé dans un lit, les drap découvrant le haut de son corps. Il retourna la photo et vit un message à son attention: « Nous sommes du même côté maintenant »

- Abigael ...

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait quitté pour the Company et CarolineReynolds.

Depuis qu'elle avait choisi de se battre contre the Company. Elle revenait au moment où il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Non Abby, nous avons essayer une fois .. pas deux ma chère.

Il ranga la photo dans sa poche, sortit de son appartement et monta dans sa voiture.

Elle le laissa prendre de l'avance avant de le suivre .. Mais de toute façon, il l'a remarquerait. C'était le meilleur agent de leur promotion .. même le meilleur agent qu'elle ait connu. Elle avait tout de suite été attirée par cet homme doué et sur de lui. A ses côtés, elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle-même et avait beaucoup appris au point de devenir pratiquement son alter-ego féminin. Elle l'avait laissé venir jusque dans son lit où il l'avait rendu femme pour la premiere fois de sa vie. Avec lui, dans leur intimité, elle n'était plus cet agent qui faisait plus pour cacher sa féminité pensant que c'est une faiblesse. Meme s'il était un fantastique amant, il aimait par dessus tout son pays et Caroline Reynolds l'avait bien compris. Il avait tout de suite accepté de travailler pour la vice-présidente des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ...Peu de temps après Abigaël avait également rejoinds The Company. Ce court labs de temps avait suffi à changer Paul .. Il était devenu l'Agent Spécial Kellerman, une machine incapable de penser par elle-même. S'il l'avait choisi dans son équipe, c'était sous l'ordre de Caroline Reynolds. Elle voulait avoir le contrôle sur tout ce qui concernait Kellerman et y était parfaitement parvenu. Paul admirait de tout son être cette femme, il lui était completement devoué. Abigaël n'était plus qu'une collègue sur qui il pouvait compter mais aussi qu'il pourrait tuer sans remords.

La voiture de Kellerman s'arreta devant un garage. Abigaël se gara près de lui, de tout façon, il l'avait remarqué comme en témoigner ses nombreux coups d'oeils dans le rétroviseur interieur de sa voiture. A son retour, elle avait changé de voiture et quand il s'installa au volant...Il ne put reprimer un sursaut.

- Bonjour Paul .. ou devrais-je dire Agent Kellerman ! Reste calme, ca ne te reussis pas d'etre abandonné par ton pays et ta chère et tendre...Au faite, la photo était a ton gout? Moi, je t'avouerais qu'a chaque fois que je me sens seule, cette photo m'occupe ...

- Abi ...gael.Que me vaut ce plaisir?

- J'ai toujours des liens dans The Company et j'ai appris ton ...revers de fortune. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ... L'Agent Kellerman, le plus doué, le plus sur, le plus apprécié par la hiérarchie maintenant en guerre contre The Company... Je ne pouvais pas rater cela. Laisse moi te regarder ... toujours aussi irresistible qu'en costume. Dommage que ta belle gueule ne puisse rien faire pour toi ... Oh, une dernière question, que vas-tu faire avec l'arme à feu que tu viens d'acheter?

- Tu admires ma déchéance ..laisse moi admirer ton échec. Aux dernieres nouvelles, The Company existe toujours et contrôle toujours le pays. Ne t'inquiète, Caroline a du se trouver un autre labrador. Tout le monde enviait ma place de larbin numéro 1, vous allez avoir quelqu'un d'autre a combattre ..

- Oui mais toi c'etait un réel plaisir ...Quelqu'un a ma hauteur, quelqu'un dont je connais les points faibles mieux que quiconque

- C'est donc personnel ... Comment te blamer? Ce que je vais faire est tout aussi personnel... Je doute qu'il y ait tes gens prêt a me sauter dessus ou à me suivre, nous allons donc bouger un peu

- Comme tu l'as dis, c'est personnel Paul ..

Le chemin se fit sans un bruit, meme Abigael n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Après tout, lui aussi l'avait trahit et avait-elle pour autant tuer ? Non, elle avait mis toute son énergie à combattre The Company, à combattre l'organisation qui avait détruit sa vie...

- Je me doute de ce que tu vas faire Paul, mais mettre ton intelligence et ton talent dans un projet qui risquerais de te foutre sur une chaise électrique...

- C'est du gachis, et bla bla bla ... Elle a ruiné toute ma vie alors ne fais pas celle qui comprend s'il te plait

- Je connais un homme qui a détruit ma vie ...Owen ou Paul ca te reviens ?

- Owen Kravecki n'est plus que de l'air. L'air ne peux pas manquer ..Ooh tu m'as l'air si triste attends ..

Kellerman se gara sur le côté et s'empara des lèvres d'Abigael sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir et répondit ardement a ce baiser. Elle allait commencer s'attaquer à sa chemise quand ...

- Je n'en pouvais plus de voir ton air suppliant ..Merci de m'avoir rappeller de bons souvenirs mais je suis là pour autre chose Abigael. Je devais justement m'arreter.

Kellerman descendit de la voiture, prit l'arme sur la banquette arrière et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Abigael le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrete. La forêt avait pris l'allure de fôret amazonienne. Elle est dense et impénétrable a part pour quelqu'un connaissant la région.

- Paul, tu nous conduis où ?

- J'avais besoin de prendre quelques affaires, je viens souvent chasser ici, j'ai donc du matèriel à disposition.

Il entra dans une cabane qui semblait être un repère de chasseur. Kellerman fouillait sous le lit. Quand il se releva, il fut violement poussé sur le lit. Abigael était déjà a califourchon sur lui.

- Moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'amuser Paul.

Elle termina ce qu'elle avait commencé dans la voiture. Ils se retrouvèrent vite torse nus puis complètement nus. Abigael fut etonnée pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il pouvait encore avoir une onde de douceur chez cet homme. Ses caresses étaient des torrents de voluptés. Il savait exactement où la combler si bien qu'elle arriva au septième ciel en un temps record. Puis, il se mit a faire des va et viens en elle. Une des mains d'Abigael quitta le corps musclé de l'agent pour se diriger vers son pantalon d'où elle sorti une arme. Quand Paul arriva au paroxisme de la volupté, elle colla le canon de l'arme sur sa tempe. Il réagit au quart de tour: l'Agent sur-entrainé lui brisa le poignet avant de retourner le canon sur sa poitrine et de tirer en plein coeur. Il se rhabilla et regarda une dernière fois le corps de la seule personne qui avait reellement partagé la vie du véritable homme qu'il etait, qui avait partagé la vie de Paul Kellerman, qui avait fait revenir cet homme. Maintenant, il était redevenu une bonne fois pour toute l'Agent Spécial Kellerman. Soudain le téléphone d'Abigael se mit à sonner. Paul regarda le numéro qui l'appellait « Kim ».

- Il est mort ?

- Ravi d'entendre a nouveau votre voix Bill Kim. Elle n'a pas reussi a briser mon coeur autant que je viens de briser le sien. Je suis pressée de vous revoir ...

Kellerman raccrocha et parti en direction de sa voiture ... Maintenant il n'avait plus rien à perdre...


End file.
